Conventionally, broadcast companies adhere to a broadcast schedule for a number of months before canceling less popular shows and moving shows that are more popular to more desirable broadcast time slots. Recent advances in on-demand programming have given more control to viewers, allowing the viewers to select which television shows and/or movies to watch and when to watch them. However, that is where the flexibility of on-demand video services ends.